Otra vez solo
by KAKASHI TE AMO
Summary: Y otra vez se habia quedado solo.o eso pensaba hasta que la vio por primera vez, tal cual era. mal summary leanlo one-shot  un lindo NARUHINA... o eso creo  Para SAKUSERE...tkm amigita virtual.diosa jaja y para quien lo lean


Este es un one-shot para mi nueva amiga otaku y virtual, SakuSere... que segun me dijo es su pareja odia sakura, asi que le hice dos favore como ya veran, cuando empiecen a leer el fic...

espero que les guste comenten y nos vemos abajo , o mejor nos leemos

Otra vez estaba solo, primero habían sido sus padres, quien había muerto ni bien había nacido. Luego había sido Sasuke, su mejor amigo, quien la sed de venganza lo había segado, haciendo que se valla de la aldea, para matar a su hermano, y luego de haberlo conseguido y saber la verdad, destruir Kanoha. No había logrado traerlo de vuelta. Pero lo que más le dolía era haber perdido a la chica que había amado, y a la que dejo de amar, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo amaba, porque seguía amando a Sasuke.

Y ahora estaba ahí en su funeral, pensando y recordándola, mientras los demás le arrojaban flores a su tumba. A nadie le importaba como se sentía, su sensei, estaba en el hospital, cuando se enterara seguro se sentiría mal.

Una voz, a sus espaldas, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

N-Naruto-kun-una voz tímida que ya conocía

_Hinata-san-eh inclino la cabeza, desde que se había vuelto la cabeza del clan, ya que su padre estaba hacía varios meses en coma, todos la trataban con respecto

_Naruto lo siento tanto-hizo una pequeña pausa-m-me puedo quedar a tu lado

_Gracias Hinata-San.

No tenía que decir nada más, ella lo había tomado como un sí, se quedaron cerca de una hora en silencio, aun cuando no había nadie más allí, aunque la lluvia azotaba sus rostros no se preocuparon.

_Hinata, te encuentras bien-definitivamente no, estaba muy colorada y de seguro se había enfermado por su culpa- ven Hinata vamos a mi casa que está más cerca

Sin dejarla negarse la llevo a su casa, tomándola de la mano y casi a las rastras. Estaba por llegar a su casa cuando la lluvia empezó a azotar más fuerte. Naruto paro por un momento, el bien formado cuerpo de Hinata lo distraía, y aunque sabía que estaba cubierta por ropa, muy ajustada para su gusto, ya se la imaginaba sin nada puesto.

_Naruto-se oía débil, seguramente la fiebre había aumentado

_estas bien Hinata-ella no respondió, de seguro ya había empezado a alucinar

A cargo entre sus brazos para llegar más rápido, a su hogar, no quedaba tan lejos pero aun así se le hacía interminable el camino...

Cuando llego a su casa el dejo un rato en el piso, y busco la llave en su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y volvió a cargar a Hinata en sus brazos y entro en su hogar. No sabía si quitarle la ropa o no pero luego de pensarlo decidió que si no quería QUE SE ENFERMARA DEBERIA HACERLO.

No sabía porque pero sus manos temblaban con cada movimiento que hacía, se reprendió mentalmente, solo le estaba quitando la ropa para que no se enfermara, y nada más que eso. No podía pensar en otra cosa, más que en la posibilidad de que Hinata despertara y lo acusara de pervertido.

_Naruto-kun-dijo aun con los ojos medio cerrados-que estás haciendo

_Etto Hinata,-no sabía que decir, y sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas que las de Hinata-solo te estoy sacando la ropa, para que no te enfermes

Hinata abrió un poco los labios para poder respirar mejor, ya que se le dificultaba. Y Naruto solo podía pensar en cómo sabrían sus labios, pero no podía o eso creía, si alguien de él clan de Hinata los veía, o peor Neji, la pasaría muy mal. Pero no podía resistir, la tenía que besar, se subió arriba de ella y aprisiono sus labios con los de ella, sabían a ¿miel? Si a eso sabían. Hinata no sabía que había pasado todavía estaba muy confundida por culpa de la fiebre, pero luego de un tiempo correspondió, aunque la maldita falta de aire los obligo a separarse

_Naruto-suspiro-Yo te amo

El rubio no sabía que decir solo atino a seguir besándola, mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda. El calor empezó a aumentar en esa habitación, Naruto posiciono sus manos sobre el bretel del sostén, pero unas manos lo detuvieron

_Naruto, no podemos, te amo, pero aun no estoy preparada para esto

Lo único que podía pensar Naruto en ese momento era, en que era un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de que le iba a decir que no y de que tenía razón que no podían estar juntos. Se levantó de arriba de ella y se preparó para irse

_Lo ciento Hinata no sabía-y dio media vuelta

_Naruto, no quiero que te vallas, quédate a mi lado-y se corrió un poco para que Naruto se acostara a su lado- No me siento preparada para estar contigo, ni con nadie, pero cuando esté lista te prometo que serás el primero y el único en enterarse.

Naruto sonrió y se acostó a su lado, y besando a Hinata, que volvió a estar más roja que antes, por la fiebre o por culpa del beso. Se quedó dormido sabiendo que ya no estaba más solo, y que no volvería estarlo nunca más, ya que Hinata estaría siempre para él.

Lo que no sabía que al día siguiente, Hinata tendría que explicar donde había pasado la noche, y ella inocentemente diría la verdad, provocando que Naruto fuera visitado por Neji. Para no volverse a quedar solo por mucho tiempo, ya que las enfermeras no lo dejarían solo, ya que no se volvería a mover por un largo tiempo.

Bueno ya se quedo horrible, pero no me importa.. yo estoy orgullosa de seguir subiendo despues de casi 6 meses sin subir nada..

comenten para decirme lo horrible que esta...

los quiero mucho y kakashi te Amo

y SakuSare Itachi es solo TUYO jeje

BESOS

KAKASHI_TE_AMO


End file.
